El pasado de un amor
by Marceline.alex
Summary: Finn,Jake,Marceline,PB y BMO van de campamento para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 16 de Finn pero se encontraran con un viejo villano que los querra separar finnceline
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo fic espero que les guste y si tiene algún comentario, queja, sugerencia dejen un review**

-Marcy que has hecho-dijo Finn con voz temorosa

Marceline volteo a ver la palma de sus manos y estaban cubiertas de un liquido carmesí, empezó a sentir un sabor como a oxido en la boca y por ultimo vio el suelo y estaba arrodillada en un charco del mismo liquido carmesí el cual era sangre

Una voz comenzó a llamarla ''este es tu destino tu harás esto, mataras y harás que te tema la gente que amas''

-NOOOOOO-grito marceline parándose rápidamente de la cama al darse cuenta que todo eso era un sueño

Luego de eso alguien toco la puerta y marceline bajo de mala gana, eran nada menos que Finn, Jake, BMO y PB todos vestidos con ropa de acampar y con mochilas repletas de objetos

-hola marcy estas lista-dijo PB muy feliz

-no nos digas que se te olvido que hoy íbamos de campamento - dijo Finn frunciendo el ceño

-para celebrar el cumple de mi hermanito que ya cumple 16, ay como crecen rápido- dijo Jake limpiándose una lagrima

-a no claro que no como se me olvidaría eso es solo que me quede dormida jajajaja pasen estoy lista en 5 minutos- dijo marceline y floto hacia su cuarto

-ok- dijo Jake entrando junto los demás –y que vamos a hacer primero-dijo Jake emocionado

-Primero encontrar un lugar seguro para poner la tienda y nuestras cosa-dijo PB viendo una lista que traía en la bolsa

-si y luego ir en busca de una aventura-dijo Finn muy feliz dando un brinco

-oooohh siiii- Jake secundo a Finn

Después de eso Marceline bajo la escaleras vestida con un short de mezclilla y una blusa que dejaba ver su figura, Finn se quedo viendo a marceline y luego se sonrojo, marceline llevaba un regalo en las manos por que por suerte no se le había olvidado comprarle un regalo a Finn

-toma Finn espero que te guste-terminado de decir esto marceline le entrego el regalo a Finn, Finn abrió el regalo el regalo que era un escudo.

-es un escudo de sangre de demonio, Jake me dijo y pensé que haría juego con tu espada-dijo marceline sonrojándose al ver la expresión de Finn

-por dios es algebraica marcy me encanta gracias-terminando de decir esto Finn se abalanzo sobre marceline y la abrazo, Jake y PB los miraron pricaramente y gritaron –yyyyyyy-

-AGH YA CALLENSE PARECEN AMBULACIAS-dijo Finn un poco molesto, a lo cual marceline solo se rio

Después de eso se fueron hacia el bosque de Ooo encontraron un lugar lleno de arboles muy pacifico

-que tal aquí, ay sombra y es amplio- dijo PB bajando su mochila

-es cierto y ya necesitamos un descanso dijo Jake tirándose al suelo haciendo que BMO callera de su lomo

-Finn podrias ser tan gentil de armar la tienda- dijo PB nerviosamente

-oh si claro PB-dijo Finn tomando la tiendo de acampar

-chicos vengan-susurro PB

-que-dijo Marceline un poco confusa

-le traje un pastel a Finn y me gustaría que le cantáramos las mañanitas-dijo PB con una inoscente sonrisa

-oh si que genial idea-dijo Jake emocionado

-bueno vamos-dijo PB sacando una caja de su enorme mochila y Marceline sacando su bajo-hacha

-amm creo que ya esta chicos- dijo Finn saliendo de la tienda

-Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a los aventureros muy bonitos como tu- cantaron Jake, BMO, Marcy y PB unísonamente, mostrándole a Finn un pastel que decía ''Feliz cumpleaños Finn te queremos'' de chocolate con betún rojo

-oh chicos gracias-dijo Finn rascándose la nuca de la vergüenza

-bueno mordida, mordida, mordida-empezó a decir Marceline

-ok, ok- dijo Finn acercándose al pastel lentamente

Cuando los labios de Finn empezaron a tocar el pastel, Jake apareció detrás de él y hundió su rostro en gran parte del pastel

-Jajajajaja- se rieron todos unísonamente hasta Finn

-te pasas hermano, pero esta delicioso-dijo Finn entre risas –y ahora como me limpio-dijo Finn tomándose el rostro

-creo que tengo una idea-dijo Marceline acercándose a Finn, besando y en el momento lamiendo su mejilla- mmm es verdad quedo delicioso PB-dijo Marceline riendo y lamiéndose los labios

Finn se sonrojo como un tomate pero el betún en su rostro lo escondió

-mmmm es cierto-dijo Jake dándole un gran lengüetazo a Finn limpiándole toda la cara

-jajaja gracias viejo-dijo Finn abrazando a Jake

Todos se sentaron en un círculo y comenzaron a comer pastel, pero un sonido estrepitoso los interrumpió

-hola dulce princesa como estas-era el Rey helado saliendo de una montaña de nieve

-ayy tan lindo día que estábamos pasando-dijo Jake renegando

-lárgate de aquí vejete- dijo Finn enojado

El rey helado su fue acercando –solo he venido a ver como esta mi prometida-dijo en un tono picaron hasta llegar junto a Jake y Marceline

-jajajajajajja él es tu prometido cara de chicle-rio Marceline tanto que cayo al suelo y su sombrero cayo, no había sol por lo cual no le ocurrió nada

-amm y quien eres tu…-dijo el rey helado hasta que vio el rostro de Marceline cuando empezó a pararse –hola hermosa eres una princesa-dijo pícaramente el rey tomando la mano de Marceline

-ammm que claro que no soy Marceline la reina de los vampiros-dijo marceline arrebatando su mano del viejo

-uyyy una reina, mucho mejor que una tonta princesa-dijo el rey helado apareciendo detrás de marceline y tomando su cintura, antes de que marceline pudiera hacer algo Finn golpeo al rey helado

-ALEGATE DE ELLA, ELLA ES MIA VEJETE Y NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR- grito Finn haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos

-ALGUN DIA ELLA SERA MIA, ADIOS REINA MIA, VOLVERE POR TI-dijo el rey helado alegándose

-CALLATE-dijo Finn furioso, cuando volteo vio a todos muy sorprendidos y a marceline roja como un tomate

-amm bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir-dijo Jake terminando el incomodísimo silencio

-si mejor vámonos a dormir- dijo PB arrastrando a marceline la cual aun seguía en shock

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen review **

**Bye cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste **

Finn y Jake estaban acomodando sus bolsas de dormir

-A Finn le gusta Marcy- empezó a cantar Jake riendo

-agh ya callete Jake-dijo Finn

-bueno entonces que paso por que toda esa agresión al rey helado-dijo Jake aun riendo

-por que empezó a mañosear a Marceline y es mi amiga la tenia que proteger-dijo Finn un poco furioso

-aaa vamos Finn inventa una mejor escusa los dos sabemos que marceline no es una chica que necesite protección mas bien la gente debe de protegerse de ella-dijo Jake con un poco de temor el la voz ya que marceline era su amiga pero le daba pavor cuando se enojaba con ellos

-bueno eso e verdad pero al ver al rey helado solo tocarla me enfurece, solo imaginar que alguien mas la toca o le hace daño me hace enfurecer-dijo Finn suspirando –no sé que es lo que me pasa-

-te gusta marceline- dijo Jake pícaramente

-QUE CLARO QUE NO-dijo Finn nerviosa

-aja si como no, oye pero que no andabas con la princesa flama- pregunto Jake confundido

-nos hemos estado distanciando, no podemos hacer nada juntos por que nos hacemos daño mutuamente y yo siempre soy el que sale mas dañado física y emocionalmente-dijo Finn tristemente –y en cambio Marcy siempre esta ahí, dándome consejos, jugando, haciéndome sentir cómodo, feliz y a ella si la puedo tocar la puedo abrazar, tomar de la mano, jugar empujones y no me hace daño en cambio me divierto y últimamente esta hermosa- dijo Finn con cara de enamorado

-pues eso amigo es amor- dijo Jake

-ay ya Jake estoy muy cansado para hablar del tema-dijo Finn dándose vuelta y acomodándose en la bolsa de dormir

-bueno, buenas noches hermanito-dijo Jake

PB y marceline se fueron a dormir apenas cuando entraron a la tiendo, PB quiso hablar de lo que había pasado pero sabia que marceline no le iba a hacer caso o iba a explotar en enojo así que mejor durmió

A la 1:00 de la mañana

Marceline despertó gracia a los ronquidos de PB

-ay por dios no sabia que PB roncaba tan fuerte- dijo marcy saliendo de la tienda –mmm parece que Finn y Jake tambien están dormidos- pensó marceline

Marceline empezó a caminar hacia el bosque aun seguía muy oscuro pero ella solo quería alegarse y caminar un rato, cuando de repente escucho un ruido de una rama rota se dio rápidamente la vuelta par ver quien estaba ahí

Empezó a mirar pero no avía nada o almenos no veía nada, siguió caminado cuando una sombra apareció enfrente de ella

-tu que haces aquí-dijo marceline con voz temerosa

-o vamos mar-mar no estas alegre de verme sé que me has extrañado-dijo Ash

-hasta crees, que haces aquí-dijo Marceline recuperando su tono retante

-vengo a que te descuenta de que romper conmigo fue un gran error- termino de decir Ash cuando rápidamente se abalanzo sobre marceline y empezó a estrangularla antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo –ahora soy mas fuerte mar-mar y esto es solo una probada de lo que le voy a hacer a tus amiguitos en especial al humanucho ese-dijo ash al mismo tiempo que estrangulaba mas fuerte a marceline impidiendo que pudiera respiran, marceline estaba haciendo todo lo posible por zafarse de su agarre pero todo fue en vano

Ash dejo de apretar el cuello de marceline y cuando ella abrió los ojos ash estaba dentro de un bloque de hielo inerte, marceline grito y callo de rodillas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que la ayudaba a levantarse

Marceline se fue levantando y en el trayecto se fue incorporando y recuperando el aire

-estas bien reina mía-dijo el sujeto el cual perfectamente sabia que era el rey helado

-ash se a hecho muy fuerte pensé que me iba arrancar la cabeza-dijo marceline asustada tocándose el cuello

-tranquila ya estas a salvo- el rey helado empezó a abrazar a marceline lentamente la cual correspondió su abrazo por lo asustada que estaba apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del rey

-Marceline- grito Finn ya que escucho el grito que solto marceline

-Finn- marceline se solto de inmediato del rey helado y se paro, rápidamente vio a Finn, Jake y PB corriendo hacia ella

-Marceline estas bien te escuchamos… QUE HACE EL AQUÍ-dijo Finn colocando a marceline detrás de él y apuntando al rey helado con su espada

-solamente estaba haciendo tu trabajo chamaco perro- dijo el rey helado parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo

-¿mi trabajo?-dijo Finn con duda bajando la espada

-si, estaba protegiendo a mi reina de ser dañada-dijo el rey helado muy molesto –mientras que tu dormías yo la estaba cuidando y cuando salió ese patán para atracarlo yo lo congele para que no la dañara, y si no me crees mira… ay pero para donde se fue-dijo el rey helado muy sorprendido de no ver a Ash

-aja si como no-y después de eso Finn le dio una patado al rey helado y se fue –marcy estas…-antes de que pudiera terminar vio a marceline y a PB corriendo hacia la tiendo

-mejor ya vámonos hermano mañana hablaras con ella-dijo Jake bostezando y yéndose a las bolsas de dormir

-quien habrá sido el patán que ataco a marcy-se quedo pensando Finn muy furioso de solo pensar que alguien la tocaba y más de que alguien le hizo daño, luego se fue junto con jake

En la tienda de acampar

-que paso haya marceline-dijo PB preocupada

-nada- dijo marceline con dolor ya que ash la había apretado muy duro

-marceline tienes heridas en el cuello a eso le llamas nada-dijo PB pero no recibió respuesta alguna-marceline por favor dime me preocupe por ti cuando escuchamos tu grito empecé a pensar lo peor- dijo PB con lagrimas en los ojos

-fue ash-dijo marceline -¿ash? Tu ex-dijo PB confusa –si me dijo que me iba a hacer ver que cortar con él fue mi peor error y empezó a estrangularme-dijo marceline a lo cual PB abrió los ojos como platos –pero el rey helado llego y lo congelo, me salvo… pero lo que no entiendo es de donde saco tanta fuerza-dijo marceline

Marceline y PB se quedaron hablando toda la noche

En un lugar lejos de ahí

-muy buen trabajo ash- dijo una bruja encapuchada

-no lo ubiera podido hacer sin tus poderes kyra-dijo ash

-ay claro que no pero en parte es verdad -terminado de decir eso kyra comenzó a reír

**Bueno aquí esta el final del segundo capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo verán una verdad de la vida pasada de marceline y su madre aparecerá **

**Si les gusto dejen reviews **

**Bueno bye cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí les le traigo el tercer capitulo espero les guste y gracias por su apoyo**

A la mañana siguiente

Todos ya estaban despiertos, prendieron una fogata para hervir agua y hacer espaguetis

-agh me siento pegajosa- dijo PB

-ay que delicada PB-dijo Jake y Finn asintió

-chicos es verdad hasta yo me siento sucia- dijo marceline tocándose la piel

-si yo no se ustedes pero yo voy al lago a darme una ducha o almenos limpiarme- dijo PB tomando una toalla

-espérame yo también voy- dijo marceline tomando una toalla y siguiendo a PB

-pero chicas y si el rey helado llega-dijo Finn

-para eso te tenemos Finn, y llevo mi bajo-hacha conmigo- dijo marceline y se fueron las dos a el rio

El día estaba nublado por lo cual ha marceline no le pasaba nada malo, las dos se desvistieron y entraron al agua

-ufff que relajante- PB entrando a el agua –ya necesitábamos un descanso-

-si, con todo eso del rey helado y ash, estoy exhausta-dijo marceline entrando al agua por igual

-ya le dijiste a Finn sobre ash- dijo PB mirando a marceline

-no ni lo quiero hacer acaba de ser su cumpleaños lo menos que puede tener es un poco de paz- dijo marceline mirando al cielo

-bueno es verdad pero si las cosas se agrandan- dijo PB

-me las arreglare de una manera, estaba pensando en que el rey helado nos podría ayudar-dijo marceline a lo cual PB se le quedo viendo con desaprobación –lo se, lo se pero piénsalo detuvo a ash con solo congelarlo nos podría ser útil- dijo marceline

-bueno es verdad mas ayuda no nos haría mal, oye no sientes que alguien te mira-dijo PB mirando a todos lados

-si pero debe se Finn- dijo marceline recargándose en una piedra

-no creo Finn no es haci-dijo PB cubriéndose con los brazos

Cuando escucharon un ruido tras ellas, marceline tomo su collar bajo-hacha pero sin activarlo en pose de pelea

De los arbustos salió una pequeña ardillita

-uff era solo la ardillita- dijo PB relajándose –que haces marceline- dijo PB al ver a marceline aventar una gran roca

-OOOOUUUCCCHHHH, ESO DOLIO-dijo el rey helado cayendo de los arbustos

-AGH MALDITO VEJETE DEJENERADO- dijo marceline a gritos y luego llego Finn

-chicas están bien…- dijo Finn pero cayo al ver a marceline y a PB

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH- gritaron las chicas

Rápidamente tomaron sus toallas, se las pusieron y se metieron a los arbustos a cambiarse

-QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA-dijo marceline ya vestido dándoles un coscorrón a el rey helado y a Finn

-ay yo solo vine por que las escuche gritar- dijo Finn levantándose del suelo con un chipote en la cabeza y con sangre en la nariz

-MARCELINE TE DIJO QUE IBAMOS A ESTAR BIEN- dijo PB cacheteando a Finn

-Y TU QUE SE TE OCURRE AL ESTARNOS ESPIANDO-dijo PB furica

-yo ni siquiera las estaba viendo solo estaba sentado de espaldas para ver que ese patán no llegara otra vez-dijo el rey helado cubriéndose de que PB no lo cacheteara

-de que patán hablas que me confunden- dijo Finn con duda por que desde la ultima vez no sabia quien era ese, antes de que el rey helado le respondiera marceline hablo

-te perdonaremos si te unes a nosotros, para protección y mas cosas así- dijo marceline con una sonrisa de confianza y apuntándolo con el dedo

-como amistad- dijo el rey helado todo ilusionado

-si algo parecido- dijo marceline

-pero que- dijo Finn sorprendido

-bien trato hecho- dijo PB

Finn estaba muy confundido las chicas se fueron y el rey las siguió hasta donde estaba Jake

-y el vejete que- dijo Jake soltando su plato con espagueti

-viene con nosotras- dijo PB

-amm muy bien-dijo Jake, Finn fue llegando con cara de confundido –oye hermano sabes que traen en manos las dos- dijo Jake

-eso me gustaría saber-dijo Finn

-bueno chicos ay que ir a explorar- dijo marceline caminando junto a PB hacia las profundidades del bosque

-al fin hora de aventura- dijo Finn corriendo junto a marceline la cual le brindo una sonrisa cálida que hizo a Finn sonrojarse pero rápidamente le rey helado se metió entre los dos

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos, apenas era el segundo día de campamento, los chicos vieron una casa abandonada a lo lejos y fueron hacia ella

-wow esta casa debe ser vieja esta todas polvorienta- dijo Finn

-si pero esta intacta como si se hubieran ido sin tomar nada y dejaron todo-dijo PB removiendo el polvo de una ventana y mirando hacia dentro

-vengan chicos logre abrir la puerta- dijo Jake entrando junto con PB y Finn

-no se te hace familiar esta casa- dijo el rey helado viendo la casa con nostalgia

-esta era mi casa- dijo marceline entrando junto con el rey helado

-miren chicos aquí vivía una familia al parecer- dijo Jake entrando a los cuartos

-que hay en esa puerta- dijo Finn rompiendo la puerta, era el cuarto de una niña tenia fotos, dibujos, y más cosas

-marceline mira esto él se parece a hambo- dijo PB sosteniendo un dibujo

-no se parece es el- dijo marceline tocando la pared del cuarto

-QUE-gritaron todos unísonamente

-si esta era mi casa antes de la guerra de los champiñones viví aquí hasta que cumplí los 16 que fue cuando me volví vampiro- dijo marceline saliendo del cuarto

-es verdad esta era la madre de marceline- dijo PB tomando un cuadro

-que le paso- dijo Jake

-murió-dijo marceline fríamente-ya vámonos no ay nada que hacer aquí- dijo marceline saliendo de la casa y el rey helado la siguió y luego Jake y PB

Finn se quedo ahí viendo una foto de marceline cuando tenia 15 se veía tan linda, no tenia la piel gris, ni colmillos, ni los ojos carmesí sino tenia ojos azules y una piel como la de Finn, la tomo y salió corriendo de la casa

**Bueno he aquí el final del tercer capitulo espero que les guste y si es asi dejen review **

**Bye cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno he aquí el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste **

Ya todos estaban afuera cuando Finn llego corriendo

-por que tardaste tanto hermanito- dijo Jake preocupado

-solo estaba viendo la casa de marceline- dijo Finn

Marceline iba caminando enfrente de todos seguida por el rey helado

-¿porque la casa de marcy no estaba destruida?- pregunto Jake al ver la casa de marceline en perfectas condiciones aun después de que paso la guerra de los champiñones

-no lo se, pero es muy raro- dijo PB tomándose de la barbilla pensando

En las sombras se estaba oculatando alguien

-el plan esta salineod a la perfeccion solo que esos tontos están dudando sobre la ilusión de la casa de marceline- dijo Kyra

-¿osea que la casa fue una ilusión?- dijo Ash confundido

-si claro tonto o creías que la casa estaba ahí por arte de magia- dijo Kyra con una mirado fulminante

Ash solo se volteo y se fue junto con Kyra

Finn y los demás seguían caminado hasta que llegaron a una posada

-ya es muy tarde mejor nos quedamos aquí- dijo PB

-si, ya esta anocheciendo- dijo Finn

Y todos entraron a la posada

-Buenos noches han llegado a la posada de la magia, donde cualquier criatura es bienvenida, soy kyle - dijo un elfo un poco mas chico que jake

-hola disculpa ¿tienes habitaciones disponibles?- pregunto Finn

-si, ¿cuantas reservarían?- dijo kyle muy amablemente

-pues somos jake, bmo, PB, marcy, el rey helado y yo- dijo Finn contándolos

-tres en cada habitación- dijo PB de forma matemática

-si yo me quedo con las chicas- dijo el rey helado tomando a las chicas por los hombros

-CLARO QUE NO, YO ME QUEDARE CON ELLAS- dijo Finn enojado esta que se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho

-quien vota por que bmo se quede con nosotras- dijo marceline a lo cual jake, bmo, PB y ella alzaron la mano –listo problema resuelto- dijo marceline

-muy bien dos habitaciones entonces- dijo kyle dándoles dos llaves –las habitaciones están juntas para su comodidad-

-gracias- dijo PB

Y todo se dirigieron a las habitaciones

-disfruten su estancia- dijo Kyle despidiéndose

Llegaron a sus habitaciones y al abrir la puerta

-LAS HABITACIONES SOLO TIENES DOS CAMAS- dijo el rey helado –YO NO DORMIRE CON NINGUNO, no tengo esas mañas- dijo el rey helado con una mueca

-ni quien quisiera dormir contigo- dijo jake

-y nosotras como nos acomodamos- dijo PB

-descuida yo duermo con bmo- dijo Marceline sonriéndole a bmo

-siiiiiiii- dijo bmo lanzándose a los brazos de marceline

-muy bien- dijo PB

-buenas noches- dijeron marceline y PB unísonamente y cerraron la puerta

-maldito bmo- dijo Finn en murmuros

-tranquilo hermano mañana vas a poder hacer tu jugada, apapachar a marceline y darle sus besucones- dijo jake tratando de alegrar a Finn

-si, si no es que yo lo hago primero- dijo el rey helado con una sonrisa picara

-cállate nunca te dejare- dijo Finn apunto de golpearlo pero jake lo detuvo

-ay que no entiendes chamaco perro mi reina tiene 1000 años necesita a alguien mayor, alguien que la entienda- dijo el rey helado –no un chamaco- dijo el rey helado dándose la vuelta

-te dije que te callaras- dijo Finn dándole una patada con la cual noqueo al rey helado

-creo que ya lo mataste- dio jake

-no, no creo- dijo Finn –ay que ponerlo en la cama-

Después de poner al rey helado en la cama Finn y jake se fueron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente kyle fue a despertarlos

-buenos días señores, el desayuno ya esta, las chicas están en el comedor, y quería darles un aviso hoy va a haber una fiesta a las 6:00- dijo kyle terminando de decir eso salió y azoto la puerta haciendo que los tres despertaran de golpe

Los tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor, pero al llegar se sorprendieron de ver a arcoíris ahí

-amor- dijo jake corriendo hacia arcoíris

-cariño- dijo arcoíris abrazando a jake

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Jake

-PB me llamo y me dijo que viniera, de vacaciones con ustedes- dijo arcoíris

-hablando de PB ¿Dónde están ella y marceline?- dijo Finn volteando a todos lados

-es cierta donde esta mi reina- dijo el rey helado empujando a Finn para ver mejor

-aahh ellas fueron con kyle a comprar ropa, para la fiesta de hoy- dijo arcoíris aun abrazando a jake

-Entonces no ay que quedarnos atrás y ay que salir- dijo jake motivando a todos

-SI-dijo Finn con entusiasmo

Todos salieron de la posada y se fueron directo a un pueblo junto a la misma

**Bueno aquí el final espero que les allá gustado y si es así dejen reviews y le sigo **

**Sorry ahí por la demora es que la escuela no me deja y de pilón me enferme **

**Bueno bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno he aquí el quinto capitulo espero que les guste **

Mientras tanto con marceline, PB y kyle

-¿kyle aquí ay albercas o playa?- pregunto PB al pasar por la primera tienda que era de trajes de baño

-a una hora de aquí ay una hermosísima playa, si quieren podemos ir hoy- dijo Kyle con una gran sonrisa

-paso…- dijo marceline ya que ella no podía estar en el sol

-ohh descuida marceline aquí ay muchos mago y ay uno del sol, así que podemos ir a conseguir una poción- dijo kyle

-vamos marcy, ándale- dijo PB como niña chiquita suplicando

-muy bien vamos- dijo marceline un poco fastidiada

-siii- dijo PB jalando a marceline dentro de la tiendo

Kyle las siguió y las dos empezaron a escoger varios trajes de baño primero salió PB con el cabello agarrado con dos colitas y un traje de baño azul con puntos blancos el cual no le quedaba muy bien según ella

Después marceline salió con un que había escogido PB el cual era completamente rosa pastel con una falda el cual odio marceline

Mientras tanto los chicos junto al rey helado y arcoíris iban llegando al pueblo cuando vieron a kyle leyendo

-hola kyle- dijo Jake contento

-hola chicos, las señoritas marceline y PB están probándose ropa por si las quieren esperar

-claro- dijo Finn aun sin saber de que era la tienda

-oye kyle arcoíris y yo queríamos ver si aquí ay una restaurante o algo así- dijo Jake

-si, se podrían quedar aquí para cuidar a las chicas- dijo kyle volteando a ver a Finn

-si, claro- dijo Finn volteando a ver a todos lados y preguntándose de que era la tienda

-muy bien, vamos- dijo kyle saliendo junto a jake y arcoíris

Mientras tanto con marceline

Ella estaba probándose un vestido para usar encima del traje de baño aun que aun no lo había escogido

-que hermosa te ves mar-mar- dijo Ash detrás de ella en el probador

-que demonios haces…- no termino de hablar marceline por que ash coloco su dedo índice en los labios de marceline

-QUE DEMONIOS ME HAS HECHO NO ME PUEDO MOVER- dijo marceline asustada por que estaba completamente paralizada y ash estaba enfrente de ella encerrados en el probador solos

-tus labios son como lo recordaba suaves, fríos pero siguen siendo dulces- dijo ash acercándose a marceline

-ammm aléjate de mi- dijo marceline tratando de acerce para atrás pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano

-grita todo lo que quieras nadie te escuchara- dijo ash

Finalmente ash beso a marceline, la cual estaba luchando para moverse o gritar pero ash no la dejo, ash empezó a tocar el cuello de marceline, y a bajar un tirante del vestido, cuando hizo eso rasgo el vestido un poco y empezó a mordisquear el labio de ella, marceline no resistió mas y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

Hasta que en su ultimo esfuerzo logro lanzar a ash el cual cayo tirando la puerta

-AAAAHHHHH- alcanzo a gritar un poco pero su cuerpo se volvió a paralizar

Antes de que ash se levantara PB junto con Finn llegaron corriendo para ver que había pasado

Finn logro ver a ash tirado en el suelo y lo peor vio a su marceline acorralada en una esquina del probador, con un vestido rasgado del escote y llorando con una expresión de miedo

Ash le había hecho algo a marceline y sea lo que fuera Finn lo iba a matar por haber tocado a SU marceline

-MARCELINE-dijo PB corriendo hacia marceline

-MALDITO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MARCY-dijo Finn completamente furioso

-cálmate enano solo me quise divertir con lo que es mio- dijo Ash

Finn había enloquecido completamente cuando Ash dijo con lo que es mio

-TE VOY A MATAR- dijo Finn lanzándose hacia ash el cual solo dijo un hechizo y desapareció

Cuando ash desapareció marceline pudo volver a moverse

-MALDITO-dijo Finn cuando vio solo humo y que ash había huido –marceline- dijo cuando la recordó

Pero cuando Finn la volteo a ver esta salió corriendo saliendo de la tienda o bueno de lo que quedaba

Marceline POV

Kyle me conto que había un bosque por aquí así que decidí ir hacia el para que nadie la encontrara

No podía cejar que Finn me mirara así, si me preguntaba que, que había pasado que le iba a decir probablemente me odiaría.

Normal POV

Marceline termino de pensar ya que había sentido la presencia de alguien

-mi reina que haces aquí solo en el frio- dijo el rey helado saliendo de la nada

-ohh eres tu- dijo marceline ocultando se cara en sus rodillas

-que paso en la tienda- dijo el rey helado muy preocupado –lamento no haber podido protegerte-

-no te preocupes, solo fue el tarado de ash me paralizo otra vez pero Finn llego antes de que me hiciera algo- dijo marceline omitiendo algunas partes

-ESE MALDITO JURO QUE LO MATARE- dijo el rey helado furioso

-pues ya somos dos- dijo Marceline

-reina mía esta helando aquí y usted madamas tiene un vestido que por cierto le queda muy bien- dijo el rey helado mirando a marceline de pies a cabeza

-ojos arriba- dijo marceline dominantemente

-si, mejor vámonos- dijo el rey helado portándose caballerosamente por primera vez

-sé que tal vez no deba decir esto pero, tu sabes como sacar una sonrisa en mi vejete- dijo Marceline al fin feliz

Y así fueron llegando los dos a la posada

Al entrar todos lograron ver a marceline riendo junto al rey helado

**Bueno he aquí el Final lo siento por la tardansa, gracias por espera y ya estoy mejor wiiii xD solo que aun un poco ronca:PP pero algo es algo **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si es asi dejen review para que le siga **

**Bueno me despido bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste **

Todos vieron llegar a marceline y rápidamente corrieron a abrazarla

-marcy- dijeron todos abrazándola

-hola que pasa- dijo marceline confundida

-mas bien que paso contigo- dijo Jake muy preocupado por su amiga

-si, saliste muy rápido, Finn fue tras ti pero no te alcanzo- dijo PB igualmente preocupada

-¿Finn y el donde esta?- dijo Marceline recordando lo que paso

-esta en su cuarto encerrado no deja que nadie entre se esta culpando por lo que se a que te paso- dijo Jake

-ve a hablar con el tal vez se sienta mejor- dijo PB con tono de consejo

-si debería- dijo Marceline yendo hacia el cuarto de Finn

Marceline se dirigió al cuarto de Finn y entro pero el tenia la cara en la almohada así que no la vio entrar

-hola- dijo tímidamente sentándose en la cama de Finn

-MARCELINE- dijo Finn rápidamente saltando a abrazando a Marceline

Marceline solo se quedo en shock viendo a Finn lo que hacia, luego Finn tomo el mentón de Marceline e hizo que lo viera a los ojos

-no me vuelvas a hacer eso, no se lo que haría si te pasa algo- dijo Finn a lo cual Marceline logro ver que tenia los ojos rojos por estar llorando

Los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus casi se tocaban

Pero Jake entro

-CHICOS ES ABADEER- dijo Jake mirando a Marceline preocupado

Marceline, Finn y jake bajaron para ver que hacia ahí Abadeer

Al llegar todos estaban en una esquina de la sala por temor a Abadeer, estas ves él no se veía cómico como siempre se veía serio con la mirada fría y con un poco de odio

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Marceline confundida

-no te alegras de verme hija- dijo Abadeer aun serio

-responde- dijo Marceline empezando a molestarse

-he venido para que vengas a la nocheosfera- dijo Abadeer caminando hacia Marceline

-¡nunca!- dijo Marceline alejándose

Todos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba

Pero Finn era el único que deseaba detener a Abadeer pero algo le decía que marcy estaría mejor en la nocheosfera

-¡NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO MARCELINE!- dijo Abadeer furioso

-pero… ¡¿PARA QUE ME QUIERES HAYA!?- dijo Marceline ahora confundida

Abadeer se quedo callado ya que no supo contestar

Marceline se dio cuanta de algo su padre nunca se quedaba callado y menos cuando el tema era irse a la nocheosfera

-¡tu no eres mi padre!- dijo Marceline retrocediendo

El cuerpo de Abadeer se cubrió completamente de negro y se transformo en una chica de no más de la edad de PB

-jajajaja que lista es la reina de los vampiros- dijo Kyra burlándose de Marceline

-¿Quién ERES TU?- grito Finn poniéndose enfrente de Marceline apuntando a Kyra con la espada

-descuida héroe, yo soy Kyra y no vengo a hacerles daño… a ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-¿a quien entonces?- dijo PB confundida

Detrás de Marceline apareció Ash y tomo a Marceline tapándole la boca y nariz con un pañuelo el cual tenía un somnífero el cual de inmediato durmió a Marceline

-nuestro trabajo esta hecho- dijo kyra desapareciendo

-¿trabajo?- dijo Finn volteando a ver hacia atrás –MARCELINEEEE- grito al no ver a marcy

**Bueno aquí el final del sexto capitulo espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza es que ya voy a iniciar los exámenes pero aun asi no dejare de publicar la continuación **

**Gracias por su apoyo me alegra que les este gustando :D**

**Bueno bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo, pido disculpas por la demora es que he estado muy ocupada**

-MARCY NOOO- grito Finn para ver a Marceline desaparecer junto con ash en un portal

Finn corrió directamente hacia la pared pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya no había rastro de Ash, Kyra o Marceline

-no- susurro Finn mientras que golpeaba la pared y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas

-Finn cálmate- dijo PB tomándolo del hombro

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME- Finn le había gritado a PB lo cual hizo que ella se sorprendiera

-lo siento PB no tuve que gritarte- se disculpo Finn

-en lugar de estar aquí gritándonos mejor ahí que ir a rescatar a Marcy- dijo Jake para destensar el ambiente

-si es verdad- PB lo apoyo

-¿pero donde estarán?- pregunto Finn preocupado por la seguridad de Marceline

-ellos están en la cuidad de los magos- dijo el rey helado muy decidido

-¿Cómo lo sabes vejete?- pregunto Jake

-por que la chica y ash son magos deben de estar ahí- dijo el rey helado como si nada

Finn solamente le lanzo una mirada asesina al rey helado como se tomaba esas cosas con seriedad

-no perdemos nada en ir- dijo PB

-si es verdad- dijo Jake decidido

-y que tal si es una trampa el rey helado también es un mago- dijo Finn un poco celoso de que el rey helado haya descubierto antes donde estaba Marceline

-hermano no creo que este vejete haga eso, en estos últimos días he visto que protege mucho a marcy- dijo Jake

Las palabras de jake le retumbaron en la cabeza a Finn el rey helado estaba protegiendo mas a marcy que el cuando se había prometido a si mismo protegerla y amarla

-bueno que esperamos chicos vámonos- dijo Jake con PB en su lomo y el rey helado volando hacia la cuidad de los magos

Finn logro ver a los demás avanzando para luego despertar de sus pensamientos y seguirlos

Mientras tanto con Marceline

Marceline apenas estaba despertando, para ver una fuerte luz la cual no era del sol ya que no la quemo si no de la iluminación de un cuarto en el cual luego se dio cuanta de que estaba atada

Y Ash la miraba fijamente con una mirada maliciosa la cual hizo que Marceline se asustara

No tenia idea alguna de que era lo que le podía hacer Ash en aquella posición

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Marceline desorientada

-en nuestra casa querida- dijo una voz la cual resulto ser de Kyra pero no estaba en la habitación

-¡MUESTRATE MALDITA!- dijo Marceline furica

-no estas en posición de hablarme así reina jajaja- se burlo Kyra

-suéltame- dijo Marceline furica

-crees que te liberaremos tan fácilmente- dijo Kyra

-Finn y los demás vendaran por mí- dijo Marcy

-ja esos tontos ni siquiera saben donde esta- dijo Kyra

-es verdad- pensó Marceline con preocupación

-¿para que me quieren?- pregunto Marceline ya rendida

-oh pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, veras tu, siendo la reina de los vampiros tienes mas habilidades que los demás y una de ellas es que cuando te vuelves completamente vampiresa eres incontrolable- dijo Kyra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿vampiresa completa?... pero si yo ya soy vampiro- Marceline dijo con duda

-si, pero no das todo tu potencial ¿o si?- pregunto Kyra con una mirada maliciosa

Marceline ya había escuchado esa pregunta antiguamente de su mismo padre, pero nunca la supo responder ella sabia que tenía mucha mas fuerza de la que aparentaba y cuando se enojaba podía convertirse en un monstruo gigantesco pero nunca busco mas fuerza en si misma

-Ash y yo haremos que tu verdadero yo emerja y destruya todo lo que conoces y amas, contando a tus insignificantes amigos- dijo Kyra

-pero si destruyo todo nos los destruiré a ustedes- dijo Marceline jugando con Kyra

-ja cuan tonta crees que soy- dijo Kyra mas no en una pregunta

-mucho- dijo Marceline retando a Kyra

De repente Kyra apareció frente a Marceline sujetando su cuello

-sabes que te puedo matar verdad- dijo Kyra furica

-vamos hazlo- dijo Marceline tratando de que Kyra perdiera la cabeza

-oh ya entendí tu pequeño juego pero no lo conseguirás- dijo Kyra sonriente

Marceline lo único que pudo fue gruñir y Kyra la soltó

Kyra se retiro y ash junto a ella

-¿Cómo harás para que emerja su lado malvado?- dijo Ash con curiosidad

-fácil, la someteré a un hechizo, Marceline va a tratar de liberarse en ese momento va a tratar de usar mas fuerza y en ese momento lanzare el hechizo- dijo Kyra

-jajajaja que lista- dijo Ash

Luego de eso los dos sonrieron malvadamente y se alejaron pero no tanto para poder seguir viendo a Marceline

(Volviendo con Marceline)

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... no me puedo quedar aquí- pensaba Marceline

Pero hay fue cuando recordó el sueño o mas bien la pesadilla que había tenido tiempo atrás en donde todo estaba cubierto de sangre, y ella era la causante de toda esa sangre

-¡NO! No permitiré que ocurra eso- volvió a pensar Marceline pero esta ves forcejeando las cadenas que la aprisionaban

En ese momento Kyra aprovecho para lanzar el hechizo

Y lo último que Marceline vio fue un destello de luz el cual hizo que se desmayara temporalmente y las cadenas se rompieran dejándola caer al suelo

-¿funciono?- pregunto ash

Kyra y él se le quedaron viendo fijamente a Marceline la cual se fue levantando torpemente era la misma Marceline, hasta que Kyra la tomo por los hombros y le coloco un collar con un medallón color rojo

Hay fue cuando Marceline comenzó a cambiar su cabellos se volvió mas largo de lo que era, sus ojos se tiñeron de un carmesí intenso, su cuerpo se hizo mas atlético y esbelto, su mirada contenía un odio

-claro que funciono- dijo Kyra riendo malévolamente

-¿para que es el medallón?- pregunto Ash

-es para que nos obedezca ahora la reina de los vampiros es más fuerte y malvada que nunca y esta bajo nuestro control- dijo Kyra con una sonrisa de victoria

-Marceline- dijo Kyra en forma de orden

-si señora- dijo Marceline tomando una pose de firmes

-quiero que destruyas todo el pueblo de inmediato- dijo Kyra sonriendo

-claro que si- dijo Marceline, la cual salió rápidamente de la habitación para hacer su prometido

-¿Por qué solo el pueblo?- pregunto Ash

-oh estas muy pregunto no- dijo Kyra

-pues si, no comprendo nada de tu plan- dijo Ash como si fuera lo mas obvio

-si no te conociera tanto diría que te estas acobardando- dijo Kyra

-yo… claro que no- dijo Ash indignado

-ok esta bien… solo le pedí que atacara el pueblo para medir su poder- dijo Kyra

(Mientras tanto con Marceline)

Marceline estaba atacando desenfrenadamente el pueblo y todos los magos estaban haciendo lo posible para detenerla pero ninguno lo lograba y el que intervenía en su camino era eliminado de inmediato después de unos segundos todo el pueblo estaba manchado de sangre y rodeado de fuego y cadáveres

Marceline miro por un momento lo que había hecho y luego regreso donde se encontraba Kyra y Ash

-listo- dijo Marceline con una voz ronca

Kyra logro ver que la vestimenta de Marceline estaba llena de sangre pero no tenia ni un mínimo rasguño

Kyra y Ash se dirigieron a la ventana y lo que vieron les provoca una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

-bien hecho Marceline ahora vayamos al dulce reino- dijo Kyra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Bueno he aquí el final del este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews **

**Bueno los veo la próxima adiós**


	8. Chapter 8

**Acá les traigo el nuevo capitulo, lamento la demora **

Finn, Jake, el rey helado y PB iban en camino hacia la cuidad o mas bien pueblo de los magos, hasta que lograron ver humo a lo lejos el cual provenía de el pueblo

-se suponía que estuvieran aquí- dijo el rey helado tristemente

-aquí hubo una catástrofe y se provoco hace poco tiempo- dijo PB viendo aquella escena que le helaba las venas

-¿Quién pudo ser?- pregunto Finn decidido a matar a quien había sido

-tal ves un mago- dijo PB mirando con rencor al rey helado

-no, ellos no pudieron ser, aquí tienen un pacto de no atacar a los demás magos tuvo que ser otra persona- dijo el rey helado indignado

-es verdad no fue un mago- dijo Jake con melancolía

-¿entonces quien fue?- pregunto Finn con duda

-hace un momento me llego un aroma, el cual es de Kyra y Ash- dijo Jake omitiendo una parte

-¡esos malditos!- dijo Finn con rabia

-pero no fueron solo ellos- dijo Jake

-¿entonces quien mas?- pregunto PB temiendo la respuesta de Jake

-Marceline- dijo Jake en voz baja pero todos lograron escucharlo

-¿¡QUE NO ELLA NO PUDO HABER SIDO!?- reclamo Finn

-es verdad eso no lo sabemos aun- dijo PB -¿aquí hay algo amm… cámaras de seguridad o algo así?- pregunto PB tratando de tener mas respuesta

-si pero eso esta adentrándose al pueblo- dijo el rey helado

-hay que ir haya- dijo Finn adentrándose al pueblo

El paisaje no era muy lindo que dijéramos, mas bien era una pesadilla todo era terror

PB fue la primera que no pudo aguantar el paisaje pero no quiso quedarse sola así que los siguió tratando de no mirar siendo guiada por la mano de Jake

El rey helado solo miraba sorprendido, todo lo que alguna ves fue ya no lo era

Jake estaba shockeado fuera quien fuera no había tenido piedad alguna por las personas y familias de hay solo quería destruir y ese fue su cometido

Finn al contrario no prestaba mucha atención al paisaje mas bien iba rogando que el causante de ellos no fuera Marceline si no otro y que si no había sido ella que estuviera bien

(Mientras tanto con Marceline)

Marceline aun estaba bajo el hechizo de Kyra la cual estaba contentísima de que si plan haya funcionada ahora podía hacer todo el caos que ella quisiera sin que nadie la detuviera y sin ensuciarse las manos y con quien pues con nadie mas ni menos que la reina de los vampiros futura heredera de la nocheosfera

-nuestro plan marcha de maravilla- dijo Ash con una sonrisa de victoria

-lo dudaste alguna ves- dijo Kyra con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción

Luego de reír un poco Kyra llamo a Marceline al parecer ella tenia otro plan cual realizar

-Marceline- llamo Kyra

-si señora- dijo Marceline

-quiero que destruyas aquella aldea es pequeña pero será buen entrenamiento para ti- dijo Kyra indicando donde

-si señora- dijo Marceline pero la llamo antes de que se retirara

-y Marceline no me llames señora no soy una vieja mejor llámame ama- dijo Kyra con una sonrisa malévola

-si ama lo que ordene- dijo Marceline para retirase he ir a destruir la aldea y todo en ella

Kyra y Ash solo miraron como Marceline mutilaba y destruía la pequeña aldea al par de sus habitantes podía ser ancianos o bebes Marceline los mataba sin piedad alguna

Ante aquellas escenas Kyra solamente reía sin parar

Kyra estaba enloqueciendo por el poder que ahora tenia con Marceline a su merced tanto que la palabra mas apta para describirla era ''enferma''

Cada ves que Marceline escuchaba los gritos de las personas a las cuales dañaba, una parte de ella quería tomar el control y detenerse no quería dañarlas pero otra parte quería seguir le gustaba ser malvada no solo porque estaba en su sangre y su instinto si no por que le agravada

Marceline no se tomo ni siquiera 5 minutos para destruir toda la aldea

Si antes tenia la ropa llena de sangre ahora estaba empapada de ella

-muy bien Marceline hiciste un excelente trabajo ahora vamos a descansar y que te cambies de ropa, no queremos que alguien te reconozca- dijo Kyra aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro

Luego de salir de aquel lugar los tres llegaron un recinto en el cual se quedaron a descansas o mas bien era lo que pensaba Marceline y Ash

Un empleado les mostro el cuarto donde se iban q quedar

-Marceline quiero q vengas- dijo Kyra

Marceline fue hacia ella pero no articulo palabra

-cámbiate- dijo Kyra en forma de orden entregándole ropa a Marceline

La cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa gris con unas botas negras de tacón

-muy bien ahora tengo un trabajo para ti Marceline- dijo Kyra

-¿Cuál seria ama?- dijo Marceline

-quiero que mates a Ash solo nos retrasa- dijo Kyra

-como usted desee- dijo Marceline para ir al cuarto donde se encontraba Ash

-hola preciosa, sabia que ibas a venir- dijo Ash arrogante como siempre ante aquel comentario Marceline únicamente hizo una mueca de desagrado

Marceline únicamente fue rodeando a Ash hasta que estuvo detrás de él, tomo su cuello y lo volteo en un ángulo imposible haciendo que ash callera muerto

Luego de eso Marceline fue con Kyra

-listo- Marceline dijo fríamente

-bien hecho Marceline bien hecho- dijo Kyra

-no fue nada- dijo Marceline con una sonrisa en su cara

-ya no finjas- dijo Kyra riendo

-¿a que se refiere ama?- dijo Marceline haciendo una mueca cuando dijo ama

-sé que desde tu ultimo ataque te liberaste de mi hechizo, ya no finjas vamos acaba conmigo- dijo Kyra posándose frente a Marceline

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo Marceline confundida

-cuando me dices ama haces una mueca de desagrado, no soportas que alguien te someta, pero si te gusta que yo page tus platos rotos ¿no?- dijo Kyra

-no es verdad- dijo Marceline enojada

-entonces… ¿porque mataste a Ash?- dijo Kyra

-el me la debía, si en el momento no me atrevía a matarlo pues ahora volví a tener la oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar- dijo Marceline mirando a Kyra inventando escusa tras escusa

-¡ya deja de mentir! , sé que adoras el olor de la sangre no solo por tu naturaleza si no por tus deseos- dijo Kyra mirando a Marceline frente a frente, Kyra era mas baja de estatura que Marceline

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kyra hacia gruñir a Marceline no por que lo que digiera fuese mentira si no por que era verdad

-y sé que deseas la sangre del héroe- dijo Kyra riendo

-de ¿Finn?- dijo Marceline con duda

-de quien mas crees que hablo, desde hace mil años que no pruebas la sangre humana- dijo Kyra

-yo siempre he comido el color rojo- dijo Marceline

-no es verdad, por lo que se tu no eres una novicia, así que ya has tomado sangre humana- dijo Kyra sonriendo malévolamente

La mirada de Marceline se nublo, dándole la señal a Kyra de que había ganado

-descuida no le diré a nadie, pero me tendrás que hacer un favor- dijo Kyra acercándose al oído de Marceline para susurrarle su malvado plan

Marceline al escucharlo únicamente abrió los ojos como platos

**Hola chicos, enserio lamento la tardanza no se si vieron mi aviso en mi fic de rencarnación, pero la semana pasada estuve en el hospital :OOO y no he tenido mucho tiempo la semana que viene comienzan los exámenes que horror ojala me vaya bien comienzo con mate :PPP**

**Bueno aquí me despido adiós, cuídense nos vemos hasta la próxima **


End file.
